


Xet in Slaue (Baggie's Obey n Play and Ellie's Slaue Crossover fics)

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Darkfic, Degradation, Depression, Edge Play, Obey n Play, Other, Self Harm, Sexual Slavery, Slaue, Underage - Freeform, Underage Voyeur, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Xet - Freeform, Xet in Slaue, chara, noncon/rape, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Collecting place for Xet in Slaue commissions/trades.  The timeline for these is wonky and this collection is going to be incomplete because we've got multiple authors working on it, but I'll try to keep the ones I post here in chronological order.  Baggie has the complete list on theirwebsite.Xet has somehow ended up in the Slaue AU and is quickly scooped up into Chara's harem.  With a different body and no idea of how he's gotten here, he has little choice but to adapt to the new circumstances and try not to be completely broken by them.General warnings include noncon/rape, sexual slavery, degradation, painplay, edgeplay, eventual self harm and severe depression, presence of an underage voyeur (Chara) who frequently participates beyond just watching, general darkfic themes.  Additional warnings at chapter headings, be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight sinks into his body like a balm, radiating up from the paving stones in a deeply relaxing wash of heat. The inner courtyard of Chara’s manor has such high walls that most of the space is in perpetual shade, but a gap between two, west-facing towers admits a rare wedge of sunlight to reach the ground during the late afternoon hours. Xet turns his face into it, deliberately taking a long drag on his cigarette and letting the smoke linger inside his mouth and thoracic cavity. The tobacco is cheap and harsh, but it blunts his oversensitive taste buds and calms the perpetual itch that’s been nagging at him ever since he was dropped into this fucked-up, backwards world. His first cigarette in weeks. Nothing is going to ruin it. Especially not Snansy's pampered little slut of a doppleganger. Not even when the weird little fucker is staring right at him with those ridiculous, star-shaped pupils. 

"What do you want?" he finally snaps. Snansy’s eyesockets widen in surprise. Xet glances across the courtyard with a guilty twinge. Sure enough, Papyrus is sitting on the lip of a marble fountain, in easy view of the entire courtyard. And sure enough, both of those eyes are fixed on him with a lazy, almost permissive nonchalance that he knows better than to trust.

“I mean…” Xet forces his shoulders to relax, trying to look non-confrontational even though his stupid tail is still flicking back and forth like he’s expecting a fight. Goddammit. At this rate, Papyrus was going to drag him back inside before he’s even finished his goddamn cigarette. “Would you go away? Please?”

The last word is spoken with a bitchy whine that he’s immediately ashamed of, but Snansy -- no -- _Blue_ just beams at him. An uncomfortable tingle runs down his spine at the sight. God, it's weird to see that expression on _this_ face.

"I've never seen a skeleton with a tail before," Blue chirps, eyelights traveling curiously down Xet’s stark naked ass to the long, heavy tail splayed out over the sun-warmed paving stones. A snide retort immediately bubbles to the surface of Xet's mind, and he's itching to say it, just to watch that sugar-sweet expression crumple. He's not in the mood for conversation when he's spent the last couple weeks silenced by a muzzle and chained to the goddamn wall. Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet?

"Good for you," Xet grumbles under his breath after another glance in Papyrus’ direction. The temporary satisfaction of seeing the little skeleton cry isn't going to be worth the pain. Better to avoid confrontation and breathe free air for just a few minutes longer. Mind reluctantly made up, Xet turns away, intending to move a couple feet down the wall even though it’ll put him in the shade. Maybe if he ignores the little brat hard enough, he’ll go away…

A violent jolt runs the length of his spine right up to his skull, jarring him with a whiplash-like shock. The cigarette falls numbly from his teeth and his knees fold, body crumpling bonelessly to the paving stones with a sharp clack.

"Whaaahhhhrrrrk!?"

The sound he makes is a strangled, incoherent squawk. He honestly feels like he's been electrocuted, limbs trembling as he forces them to twist until he can stare up at Blue. He _never_ would have expected the naive little shit to attack him, what the fuck-

It takes a second for the scene to register. Blue isn't holding a weapon. Just a short segment of Xet's tail, which is quivering weakly in his small hands. The expression on Blue's face is one of abject surprise, but there’s an alarming amount of fascination in the way his fingers tighten around the delicate vertebrae.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I just wanted to touch it..." he stammered.

"Leggo," Xet wheezes, head spinning as he tries to jerk away. His legs spasm uselessly, and the resulting jolt on his tail sends a sickening rush of panic through his body. He can't get up, he can't move, and every bone in his body is shaking with senseless dread, bracing him for some horrible consequence that he knows is coming. He’s half convinced that Blue is about to snap the vertebrae in his puny grip, and half overwhelmed with outraged embarrassment. Embarrassment that Blue, _Blue_ , of all people is doing this to him. Outrage that he’s utterly, nightmarishly helpless, and it’s fucking terrifying.

“The hell…?” he hears Papyrus say above him.

Small, animal-like whimpers squeeze out of his throat as the fear takes over, blotting out everything but the pounding in his skull and the damning feel of fingers wrapped cruelly around his tail, promising pain, promising that THIS time, he wouldn’t be getting up to make the same mistake ever again. Promising that that they’ll fix him, fix him for GOOD.

\---

Papyrus glances at Blue, completely baffled. Blue looks back at him, nearly in tears as he stares down at the vertebrae held carefully between his gloved fingers.

“I don’t know what’s wrong! I didn’t w-want hurt him,” Blue wailed as he carefully lowered Xet’s tail to the ground. The second the appendage is free, Xet scrambles away on all fours, making small, animal noises that might have been sobs and pressing himself against the wall.

“It’s all right bro. This isn’t your fault,” Papyrus says soothingly as he glares down at Xet. The slave’s ribs are heaving with short, tortured breaths, made even shorter more ragged by the tremors running through his body. He had to admit, it looked convincing. If Xet hadn’t proven himself to be such a sneaky, cunning bastard, Papyrus might have bought this whole ‘bird with a broken wing’ routine. He can’t imagine what sort of short-sighted, ludicrous plan the idiot has in mind, but whatever it is, picking his brother to try it out on was a mistake. A big mistake.

“Time to drop the act, pet. We’re going back inside, and if you’re lucky, I’ll let Edge pound your ass instead of doing it myself,” Papyrus growls, nudging Xet’s side with his boot. Xet recoils as though he’s been kicked with a thin, piteous cry.

“Please don’t, please, I’ll be good, I swear. I swear, I swear, I swear…” he chokes, keeping his head down and tail tucked tightly between his legs.

“The hell…?” Papyrus mutters, anger fizzling into uncertainty. Xet is a hell of a lot smarter than Edge, and he'll swallow his pride long enough to get something he doesn't like over with, but _begging?_ Even Chara hasn’t gotten him to beg yet, and not for lack of trying.

“Uh... his tail wasn’t broken or anything, was it?” Papyrus asks, looking over at Blue. Blue just shrugs helplessly.

“It looked fine to me, but maybe I missed something? I didn’t mean to make him so upset!” he sniffs, tears beginning to collect at the corners of his eyesockets. “I just _touched_ it and he f-fell over…”

“Shhhh, it’s ok. This isn’t normal, and if you hadn’t found it, it would have been me and _I_ probably wouldn't have been so careful. This is probably actually a good thing,” Papyrus tells him gently, then reaches forward and grabs Xet by the shoulder. Xet just shivers, entire body rigid and slick with sweat. “All right buddy, what’s your malfunction- fuck.“

There’s a twitch in the back of his skull that means Chara has adjusted the camera behind his eyesocket. Unhelpful voyeurs, just what he needs...

“Was he just _begging_? What did you do to him?” Chara breathes enthusiastically through the earpiece. 

“I don’t know,” Papyrus says shortly as he reaches forward and carefully wraps his fingers around the base of Xet’s tail. Xet’s eyes fly open with an alarmed squeal, cheekbones flushing a bright, lime green. Papyrus absently shushes him as he drags him away from the wall, firmly pushing him onto his back against the paving stones. Xet seems unable to put up any more than a token bit of resistance to the gentle manhandling, body trembling so hard that his bones are clickomg together like a handful of dice.

“What the hell was that all about? Is something up with your tail?” Papyrus demands. Xet takes a short, shuddering breath and mutely shakes his head, glaring down at Papyrus hands with an expression that looks strangely like betrayal.

“No?” Papyrus scoffs, deliberately giving his tail a squeeze. “Then you just decided to fall over like an overstuffed pinata? Is that a cute little trick that you learned like a good pet?”

The jibe is deliberately intended to prod Xet’s ego, but to Papyrus’ amazement, Xet just closes his eyes and takes a short, shaky breath. Feeling a little unnerved, Papyrus continues the inspection. Each vertebra is perfect and well-formed, free from scars, deformities, or cracks. They move sinuously through his fingers, and judging from the way Xet presses his knees together and squirms under the touch, they’re nice and sensitive. Like his paperwork, Xet’s body swears that he was born a pampered house slave, broken to ownership and eager to serve. It’s almost a shame. He’s gorgeous, and the reptilian touches give his body a powerful, exotic air. And it's all ruined the second he opens his mouth.

“Don’t-!” Xet splutters when Papyrus reaches the end of his tail, jerking the long appendage toward his body. Papyrus tightens his grip warningly.

“Knock it off, I’m not going to hurt you,“ he growls, moving onto the next vertebrae.

“No, no NOOOCCCKHhhh,” Xet gurgles as Papyrus’ fingers close around the last five vertebrae in his tail. Xet goes limp, making a tiny, high-pitched whimper and shaking with renewed distress. His eyelights shrink to pinpricks, body going limp as his knees fall weakly apart. The position indelicately puts his pelvic inlet on full display, and despite the context, Papyrus feels his own body warm with unhelpful interest. The intensely vulnerable position, especially on Xet, is startlingly erotic.

“Did you do that just by touching his tail?” Chara asks, and there’s no mistaking the eagerness in their tone.

“Dunno, maybe?” Papyrus mutters back, shoving the inappropriate arousal to the back of his mind. He can’t put his finger on it, but there’s something that feels wrong about the delicate vertebrae in his fingers, even though they’re whole and unblemished. It’s faint, but distinctive, and it makes him feel a little uneasy. It reminds him of the way he feels around some of the nastier, human slave owners. Maybe even how he used to feel around Chara…

More unnerved than he’s willing to admit, Papyrus lets go of Xet’s tail. Xet sobs once and weakly rolls onto his side before pressing his tail tightly between his legs and curling the tip protectively beneath his rib cage. Papyrus stares at him, conflicted. He badly wants to press him on what the hell happened to make him react like this, but Xet is so upset that it’ll probably be hours before he can get anything coherent out of him. 

“All right, back inside,” Papyrus finally decides. Upset or not, Xet is still untrained, and Papyrus trusts him about as far as he can throw Chara’s manor. “Blue, can you get some food together? Nothing too fancy, just something that might calm him down.”

Blue rushes off, looking relieved to have a job to do. Papyrus silently gives a relieved sigh. Good. That will keep his mind off this whole, weird mess.

"All right buddy, come on oOF-" Papyrus grunts as he hefts Xet onto his shoulder. Swearing under his breath, he staggers to his feet and begins to carry him back inside. Xet is lot heavier than a normal skeleton, and his tail is long enough to trail limply on the floor as he makes his way through the manor. It's bad enough that Papyrus finally uses a bit of blue magic to ease the load, after checking to make sure nobody who might object is around. It's safest to save displays of magic for Chara's quarters, where security is tighter, but most of the manor is fairly safe. Luckily, Xet doesn't react at all to being unceremoniously dragged around, providing no resistance as Papyrus finally gets him into Chara's room, sets him on the floor and chains his collar to the wall. After a moment, he shackles Xet’s wrists and ankles together, just stringently enough to discourage resistance. The muzzle is nearby, and Papyrus frowns down at the leather strap for a moment before setting it aside. Xet can be annoyingly foul-mouthed and his indignant response to being muzzled is frankly adorable, but Papyrus is going to want his feedback once he’s calm enough to give it.

Chara watches him work from their massive bed, eyes glittering as they take in their newest toy’s helplessly trembling form.

“That sure was something,” they say cheerfully once Papyrus finishes restraining him. “It’s like he has an off switch. Is that just something that his species does?”

Papyrus crosses the room and sits heavily on the edge of the bed where Chara is perched.

“I don't think so, there's something...I don't know. It doesn't feel natural. Kind of like Red's soul. Falling over helpless because someone grabs you is REALLY bad for survival. Especially this, because it’s definitely an involuntary response."

"Then he can't control _any_ of that?" Chara asks, not even bothering to hide the glee in their voice.

"Nope. And don’t mess with it until I understand more about what’s going on, ok?” Papyrus asks tiredly. Chara pouts up at him, and he sighs. He knows better than to believe that the little sadist is going to leave Xet alone for very long. “Please? Seriously Chara. Just until I make sure he isn’t accidentally going to die from it, all right?”

Chara rolls their eyes. “You worry too much,” they grumble, looking longingly over to where Xet is sitting hunched against the wall, tail still tucked tightly against his pelvic inlet. “Do you think somebody trained him to do that? Like teaching a dog to play dead?” 

“Taught is probably too gentle a word, but yeah. Something like that," Papyrus laughs darkly. "If that's the case, then I REALLY have no idea why he still such an asshole. If he WAS trained, then somebody would have had to inflict a whole lotta pain to make something that... extreme, stick for this long.”

“Maybe they just didn’t try hard enough,” Chara muses sweetly, resting their chin on both hands. Papyrus shivers, remembering the abject terror in Xet’s expression as Blue held the end of his tail, with no more ill intent in his touch than if he were holding a butterfly. Blue, who scooped up every spider he found and placed it on a flower in the courtyard outside with a stern admonishment to stay out of his kitchen. Blue, who spent a year worried about stepping on the grass for fear he was hurting it. What kind of injury ingrained that much invisible pain and fear into the body that someone like _Blue_ could accidentally trigger it?

“No, I don’t think so,” he replies softly.


	2. Paper Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xet and Papyrus have a little chat.
> 
> Warnings for noncon, nonconsensual photography, underage voyeur, sexual slavery, ecto-genitalia, non-standard genitals, light painplay, and Blue in a ridiculous maid costume.

The tip of his tail looks normal.  Five vertebrae, delicately formed from the same dense, sturdy bone as the rest of his body.  They flick moodily between his fingers, mirroring his confused frustration and simmering sense of betrayal.  No scars. No cracks. No visible damage of any kind.

Gently, he presses a fingertip into the narrow space between the fifth and sixth vertebrae, then pinches it until the joint spreads open a fraction of an inch.  It stings, and the useless appendage immediately begins to wriggle back and forth like a worm on a hook. It’s stupidly ineffective.  Some worthless sort of self-preservation reflex that he’d almost forgotten about.  He can suppress it if he concentrates, but the damn thing will just start up again the second his attention wanders off. Not that it should matter. He shouldn’t  _ have  _ to think about it.  He shouldn’t have a tail at all.  His jaw is missing, so different universe or not, his father is still a world-class asshole.  And if Xet still has his tail, then…

 

_ -the dizziness and blinding agony fade into vengeful satisfaction as his dad begins to fall and the fucker’s final expression fades for a single, sweet moment into horrified realization- _

 

Does that mean his dad is still alive and out there somewhere?  What a revolting thought…

“What are you thinking about?”

Xet flinches, making the chains on his wrists and collar jingle.  Chara is sitting on the floor within arm’s reach, watching him curiously with those eerie, red eyes.  Xet gives them a withering glare before quickly smothering the expression into what he hoped was bland indifference.  He forgot how sneaky they could be, the sadistic little brat.

“Are you still mad about yesterday when Blue pulled your tail?”  Chara asks, sympathetically tracing the backs Xet’s knuckles where he’s still holding his tail.  He jerks away, and his tail does something sensible for once and curls itself out of reach beneath his rib cage.  Chara giggles, then leans forward and gives him an impish, secretive smile. “Blue  _ said  _ he was sorry, but I could still punish him, if you want.  He should know better than to hurt one of my toys.”

Xet knows better than to take the bait.  Every inch of this house is miked, and he’s in time-out.  The entire household is probably listening in on this conversation, and Papyrus might actually kill him if he gives Chara a reason to lay a finger on his precious brother.  Even if the thought of the slutty little snot being  _ punished _ is an absolutely delightful one.

“I’m not mad about yesterday,” he finally says evenly.

“Oh good!  I hate it when people don’t get along,” Chara confides.  “And Blue made you an apology breakfast and everything.”

“He…” Xet trails off as, right on cue, Blue bursts into the room, wearing a scandalously tiny maid’s uniform that only qualifies for the terms ‘maid’ and ‘uniform’ because it’s black and white in roughly the right places.

“Good morning!!”  Blue cheers as he turns up the lights and flounces over.  “I wasn’t sure what you like, but blueberry muffins are my specialty.  I made an extra big batch!”

He sets a loaded breakfast tray on the floor with a starry-eyed smile.  Xet isn’t a fan of blueberries or muffins, but he’s finding it difficult to care about the food after he notices a tiny flash of cyan between Blue’s skirt and the tops of his frothy, lace stockings.  Stars have mercy, does he have an ecto-body summoned under there…?

“Why don’t you start with something to drink, Blue?  He looks thirsty,” Chara smirks, ostentatiously inspecting the contents of the tray.

“Ok!”  Blue beams, selecting a glass of orange juice and holding it up.  Xet automatically reaches out to take it, even though he hates the sickly-sweet liquid-

“Oof!” Blue grunts, lurching forward.  The cup knocks into Xet’s outstretched hands, splashing juice over his forearms and all down his front.

“Blue!  How clumsy of you,” Chara scolds him with a playful grin.

“I-I-I…but…” Blue stammers, looking frantically between Chara and the empty cup.  Xet drops his hands back into his lap, trying to ignore the new, irritating stickiness gumming up his joints.  It’s painfully obvious that Chara just shoved Blue to get this to happen, but he can’t immediately see why. He has a sinking feeling that he’s not going to enjoy it though.

“But what?  Don’t just sit there, clean him up,” Chara demands.  Blue immediately turns to leave the room, and Chara stops him an exasperated sigh.

“No dum-dum.  I didn’t say ‘go get cleaning supplies.’  I  _ said _ to clean him up,” they repeat, giving him a little push back toward Xet.  Blue frowns, and then his expression clears in sudden understanding

“Ohhh.  All right,” he murmurs in a startlingly husky tone, then kneels down, seizes Xet’s shoulders, and deliberately licks a stripe along one of his ribs.  

“Eeeegh?!”  Xet squeals, reflexively pushing Blue’s head away.  Blue gently catches his wrist and begins to lap at his fingers instead, making ridiculous little moaning noises as he takes each digit deeply into his mouth and suckles it with noisy enthusiasm.  Xet freezes in place, torn between letting the little slut get on with it and pushing him away on principle. It’s just…just difficult to focus…when Blue’s plump little ass is shamelessly visible past the hem of that ridiculous maid costume…

“I love juice,” Blue murmurs breathily as he licks along Xet’s radius and across his sternum.  He kisses the tip of Xet’s xyphoid process, then moves down to the exposed length of his spine.  “So sweet…”

Blue freezes, one hand on the floor and the other on Xet’s femur as his eyelights rapidly shrink from overblown stars to small, white dots.  Xet’s tail is still curled up tight against his spine. Like the rest of him, it’s dripping with orange juice. 

“U-um…” Blue stammers, and Xet presses his scapula into the wall, suddenly a lot less interested in Blue’s scantily-clad body.  So this is what Chara wanted-

The door slams open and Papyrus quickly walks in, shoulders tense and expression guarded as his eyelights flick back and forth over the scene.

“Papyurus!  You’re just in time for breakfast,” Chara beams, quickly taking a muffin from the tray.

“Blue, could you go get Red out of the kitchen?  He’s trying to eat all the mustard again,” Papyrus says without looking at Chara.  Blue slowly backs away from Xet, glancing uncertainly between Papyrus and his master as he slowly edges out of the room.  He tries to catch Papyrus’ eye as he passes, but he doesn’t meet his gaze.

The door swings shut, and a little of the tension bleeds from Papyrus’ shoulders, even though his expression doesn’t change.

“I’m going to borrow our dirty little lizard for a few hours,” he says, finally speaking directly to Chara.  “He’s overdue for a bath and a long conversation.”

“All right.  Make sure you get him squeaky clean,” Chara says sweetly, peeling the wrapper off of their muffin and taking a bite.

Papyrus doesn’t seem to hurry, but Xet can’t remember ever going from chained to unchained so quickly.  It’s barely a minute later that he’s being frog-marched into the hall, with Chara staring hungrily at his back the entire time.

“Thank you?”  Xet says as soon as they’re out of the room.  Papyrus just scowls at him, and Xet resists the urge to sigh with exasperation.  He isn’t sure whether Papyrus doesn’t want to talk about what just happened because of the cameras, or because he still blames  _ him  _ on some level for this whole mess.  Probably a little of both.

“Did you manage to actually eat anything yet this morning?”  Papyrus finally asks. Xet shakes his head and Papyrus mutters something under his breath.  “All right, I’ll keep it in mind.”

Well.  That’s not encouraging.  And neither is Papyrus’ scowl as he opens the door to Chara’s personal dungeon and shoves him inside.

“Oh come on,” Xet grouses as Papyrus impatiently drags him across the room to a corner with padded mats lining the floor.  “Are you seriously going to smack me around for this? It wasn’t MY fault.”

“Maybe not,” Papyrus agrees, kicking the back of Xet’s knee and shoving downward on his shoulder.  Xet collapses to his knees, fuming as he bites back complaints that he’s hungry, that he barely got any sleep the night before, and that this whole, damn thing is unfair.  It isn’t worth saying it out loud. The comments will undoubtedly be interpreted as a request to have his mouth fucked by every slave in Chara’s harem, and then have that fucking muzzle welded permanently to his face.

“I’ve got a problem with you,” Papyrus begins, tossing a set of papers down on the floor.  Without pausing, he grabs a skein of rope off a hook on the wall, uncoils it, and begins to lash Xet’s arms tightly behind his back.  “And unlike your attitude, this isn’t a problem that I’m willing to work with.”

“Well gee, when you put it like that, it almost sounds like you’re not the asshole in this equation,” Xet snipes, wiggling his arms fretfully.  “I told you, this isn’t my- **FUCK**!” he screeches as Papyrus grabs the end of his tail and gives the vertebrae a cruel jerk-

 

_ -TAKE MY WHISKEY YOU LITTLE SHIT?  _

_ He’s too slow to avoid the next blow that slams into his snout, making his sinuses explode with pain and tears stream over his cheekbones- _

 

“…is the problem I’m talking about.”

“Hnnnnn,” Xet whimpers as Papyrus flings his tail back toward his body.  The appendage immediately tucks itself between his trembling legs and curls itself tightly against his spine.

“And not just that.  Recognize these?”

Papyrus grabs the back of his head and rubs his face in the papers scattered across the floor.

“These are your papers,” he growls.  “And everything in them is complete shit.  The annoying part is that we can normally trust the auction house that sold you.  And the really annoying part is that everything here checks out. Born free, but captured young and housebroken to be mild mannered and obedient.  Learned basic carpentry and house work, jaw permanently broken in a household accident. One skeleton-type parent captured at the same time, died in a work-related accident.  Sold at auction by owner for estate management reasons. It all makes sense, and the only problem is you. You don’t. Fucking. Act like it.”

Xet scrunches up his face as Papyrus pointedly grinds his snout into the papers with each sentence, like he’s a poorly behaved pet who’s made a mess on the carpet.

“So here’s what we’re going to do,” he says, taking a step backward.  Xet cautiously lifts his face off the floor, keeping his eyes and shoulders low.  “We’re going to rewrite your papers, on the increasingly likely chance that we decide to sell you back to the auction house.  Then we can make sure your new owners are the nasty type who  _ want _ to waste all their time whipping a disobedient little shit into submission.

Xet glares up at Papyrus, tempted to let him REALLY know how disobedient he can be, when a brilliant, white flash blinds him.  Xet flinches, screwing his eyes shut and bracing himself for pain. Instead, there’s a mechanical whirring noise, and then a small, flat object lands on the ground in front of him.

“There we go.  Much more honest,” Papyrus leers as Xet cautiously opens his eyes.  There’s a glossy, black polaroid on the floor. As he watches, the surface resolves into a photo of himself, glaring furiously up at the camera from his knees, with his arms pinned tightly behind his back. 

“What the…” Xet trails off, dread burning its way down the back of his neck as he stares at the image.  He thought he’d gotten used to having people ogle his naked body by now, but  _ this… _

“Come on pet.  Give your new owners a smile,” Papyrus says, grabbing Xet by the jaw and forcing his head up before taking another picture.  Xet squeezes his eyes shut, unable to shut out the click and whirr as the camera spits out another polaroid.

“We both know what you’re really good for though.  Spread your legs,” Papyrus demands, shoving Xet face-down on the mat and wrenching his pelvis upward by the base of his tail.  “Summon your ass for the camera, come on.”

“OW!” Xet shrieks as Papyrus smacks the back of his ilium.  “FINE, just give me a fucking second-“

“Now,” Papyrus demands, smacking him again.  Xet swears under his breath, clenching his hands into fists as he forces his magic to form.  Luckily, it’s not too far from the surface, thanks to Blue’s lewd little act in that maid-themed obscenity.

“Very nice,” Papyrus smirks as Xet’s magic solidifies, leaving him simmering in a resentful mixture of humiliation and arousal.  “This is definitely your main selling point.”

“AH!  FUCKER!” Xet screeches as Papyrus smacks the newly-formed flesh three times in quick succession, making the area sting sharply.  Xet writhes on the floor, still trying to process the pain as the camera clicks, and another polaroid casually drops on the floor in front of him.  Shaking and unable to look away, Xet watches as the film clears into a lewd, first-person view of his ass, with a livid, dark green handprint splayed prominently across the flesh.  He’s barely had time to feel even angrier and more humiliated by the image before Papyrus grabs his ankle and shoves him over onto his side, angling the camera until it’s pointing right between his legs.

“Make your pussy,” he says, nudging Xet’s stinging ass with his shoe.  Xet fumes, looking away as he grudgingly forces the magic to comply.

“There’s a good pet,” Papyrus coos condescendingly as the flesh solidifies. 

“Ah,” Xet cringes reflexively as Papyrus’ fingers gently spread the labia apart.  He immediately starts to sweat and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the sting of immediate penetration-

_ Click _

Another polaroid.  Xet forces himself not to look at it, already knowing exactly what it’s going to show.

“Now your dick.  Come on, I don’t have all day,” Papyrus says cheerfully as he begins to rub slow, gentle circles around Xet’s clit.  Fucker is  _ enjoying  _ this, hypocritical asshole.  Xet bites down on his tongue, panting through his nose as he tries to replace the cunt with the cock that he’d rather be using anyway.  This would be… _ fuck,  _ this would be so much easier if that fucker would just  _ stop rubbing him _ -

“Nngh!“ Xet groans, knees jerking inward as his magic snaps into place.  His pubic symphysis throbs, suddenly absurdly sensitive as the pressure of his own magic filling out his pelvic inlet unexpectedly triples.  He gasps for breath, wondering dimly what the fuck just happened…

Papyrus hums appreciatively, then gives Xet’s newly-formed hemipenes a firm, generous stroke.

“Not what I asked for, but goddamn.  You’re just too cute for your own good sometimes,” he purrs, slicking his fingers in the fluid now oozing from Xet’s pussy before brushing over his clit and squeezing along the length of the shafts.  Xet doubles over with a weak moan, unable to form coherent words as the influx of sensitive nerves overwhelms his thoughts.

_ Click _

A polaroid depicting a gratuitous, first-person view of Xet’s fully erect hemipenes over the narrow slit of his pussy lands on the floor next to his face.  Papyrus’ hand is visible on his ass, possessively grabbing the flesh to spread him out and show off the shiny, lime-tinted slick oozing eagerly down his legs.  Xet stares at it blankly, drooling indecently on the mats as a thin, needy whine pushes its way out of his throat.

“Eyes on the camera pet.  Maybe we’ll keep you after all,” Papyrus coos, tipping Xet’s overstimulated face upward with his foot before taking another photo.


End file.
